Cellular networks using newer radio access technology (RAT) systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, are being developed and deployed. Networks using these newer RATs often support faster data rates than networks utilizing legacy RATs, such as second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) RATs, including Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks. However, in some deployments, LTE and other new RATs may not fully support some services that can be handled by legacy networks. Accordingly, LTE networks are often co-deployed in overlapping regions with legacy networks and wireless communication devices may transition between RATs as services or coverage may require. For example, in some deployments, LTE networks are not capable of supporting voice calls. Accordingly, when a wireless communication device receives or initiates a voice call while connected to a network that supports data sessions, but not voice calls, the wireless communication device can perform a circuit switched fallback (CSFB) procedure to transition to a legacy network that supports voice calls.
Due to the faster data rates offered by LTE networks, devices are often configured to reselect to an LTE network, if available, subsequent to termination of a voice call for which a CSFB procedure has been performed. However, in some instances, termination of a voice call results from a call failure scenario, such as a dropped call, call setup failure, or the like. In such instances, a user can place a follow-up call subsequent to the call failure. As the follow-up call would also have to be handled by the legacy network, if the device immediately reselects the LTE network following the call failure, another CSFB procedure will have to be performed to handle the follow-up call, thus delaying the call setup. Further, repeated performance of a CSFB procedure result in a ping pong effect in which a device can bounce back and forth between an LTE network and a legacy network, particularly in situations in which multiple call failures occur. Moreover, during the network reselection process, the device may not be able to initiate an outgoing call or receive a page for an incoming call. As such, premature reselection of the LTE network can result in further call failures and missed calls.